Village Construction
Intro The Idea behind this was that the player is now available to create their own Villages by building it up with gathered resources from plants, minerals, woods and monster materials. Players can now also create shops where they later can also hire NPC to craft things for them. About After clearing certain quest the player would be able to travel around the world, thus unlocking the option "Create Village". Here the player can decide where to create his/her village among the 6 continents of Gigas. After selecting the place the player will enter an empty place, here there are some option of how the village is located and in what conditions: Hot, Cold, Forest, Jungle, Sandy, Swamp, Praerie, Mountain, Mediterranean, Windy, Ruins, Grassy Plains, Cave System, Moor, Canyons, Cliffs, Shore and Icy North. Entering these places the player can still decide to keep this location or abandon. Like in MH4U (Guild Quest Maps) the Village Layout is created by random, though some areas have some perks while others don't. Villages will be able to be named as far as the character are not more than 12 signs. Areas & Benefits Each area can have his own benefits, mostly they have 1-3 common benefits along with ONE unique benefit type. Weather/Climate Types *'Hot Areas': **Hunters can unlock here open baths (Like in MHP3rd) and unlock bathing quests. **After done certain quests, Hunters can unlock mining spots (Like in MHFU). *'Cold Areas': **Hunters are now able to store consumable Items seperatly in an extra Storage Box, allowing them to have now more items. **Hunters can now send out NPC to find Tools and other crafting Items that help accelerate the build of the village. *'Windy Areas': **Hunters are able to build Airports for Airships (Like in MH4U) so they can get more/better merchands. **After doing certain quests, Hunters can unlock mining spots (Like in MHFU). *'Rainy Areas': **Mushrooms, Herbs and other plants grow faster and produce more drops. **More/rare fish are available than usually. Also Fishing gets easier (Fish will bite right away) Terrain Types *'Forest Areas': **Hunters can hire NPC here and obtain wood (Like Hunter for hire since MH3U). **Hunters can send out NPC for expeditions to find valuable Items whichcan be sold or used to trade and obtain rare quests (Like Guild Quests in MH4U). *'Jungle Areas': **Hunters can hire NPC here and obtain wood (Like Hunter for hire since MH3U). **Hunters can find rare bugs here and hire NPC to go Bug Hunting (Like Hunter for hire since MH3U). *'Sandy Areas': **Hunters can find rare bugs here and hire NPC to go Bug Hunting (Like Hunter for hire since MH3U). **Hunters are able to build a Harbor/bay here so player can craft ships and obtain more/certain Merchands that are not obtain able in other places (Sand ships, like in MH4U). *'Swamp Areas': **Hunters are able to create fishing bays and obtain fish (like in MH4U, Dundorma) **Hunters can find rare bugs here and hire NPC to go Bug Hunting (Like Hunter for hire since MH3U). *'Praerie Areas': **Hunters can find rare bugs here and hire NPC to go Bug Hunting (Like Hunter for hire since MH3U). **Hunters are able to go and send out researchers to find rare flowers, herbs and seeds. *'Mountain Areas': **Hunters can unlock open baths here (Like in MHP3rd) and unlock bathing quests. **Hunters are able to create a small Mine and send certain Lynian to mine for Ores (Like in MHFU). **After done certain quests, Hunters can unlock mining spots (Like in MHFU). *'Mediterranean Areas': **Planting seeds here will make the crop drop more items than usual. *'Ruins Areas': **Hunters are able to create more/certain shops here that other places can't build. **Hunters are able to create a small Mine and send certain Lynian to mine for Ores (Like in MHFU). **Hunters can now send out researchers to obtain rare materials and gain certain quests. *'Grassy Plains Areas': **Hunters are able to go and send out researchers to find rare flowers, herbs and seeds. **Crops grow faster in the Farm. *'Cave System Areas': **Hunters are now able to store consumable Items seperatly in an extra Storage Box, allowing them to have now more items. **Hunters are able to create a small Mine and send certain Lynian to mine for Ores (Like in MHFU). *'Moor Areas': **Hunters can find rare bugs here and hire NPC to go Bug Hunting (Like Hunter for hire since MH3U). **Hunters are able to find more/rare Merchands here of Lyninan type that can only be obtained here. **After done certain quests, Hunters can unlock mining spots (Like in MHFU). *'Canyons Areas': **Hunters are able to create more/certain shops here that other places can't build. **Hunters are able to create a small Mine and send certain Lynian to mine for Ores (Like in MHFU). **After done certain quests, Hunters can unlock mining spots (Like in MHFU). *'Cliffs Areas': **Hunters are able to create fishing bays and obtain fish (like in MH4U, Dundorma) **Hunters are able to build a Harbor/Bay here so the player can craft ships and obtain more/certain Merchands that are not obtainable in other places. *'Shore Areas': **Hunters can unlock open baths here (Like in MHP3rd) and unlock bathing quests. **Hunters are able to create fishing bays and obtain fish (like in MH4U, Dundorma). **Hunters are able to build a Harbor/Bay here so the player can craft ships and obtain more/certain Merchands that are not obtainable in other places. *'Icy North Areas': **Hunters are now able to store consumable Items seperatly in an extra Storage Box, allowing them to have now more items. **After done certain quests, Hunters can unlock mining spots (Like in MHFU). Construction on the Village After choosing where to set up the Village Hunters have to build their own homes first before they can go on and building other shops and stores. The player has to collect certain materials in special quests and would also have to start getting rather large amounts of common materials (Stone, Ivy, Woods, Ore etc.). After this is done the Hunter will unlock certain Village Quests. Shop, Smith, Crafting and Medical Store. Each one of those has their own function. While clearing out the missions from these shop types the player will be able to build them and help improve the size of it as well as the materials they will be able to sell/buy later. Available Shops & Stores There will be a maximum number of Shops/Craftings/Stores available depending on the location the Hunter chose: *Airport *Harbor *Bay *Ports *Herb Shop *Bank *Insect house *Gem Factory *Smith *Own House *Guild House *Online Guild House *Offline Guild House *Arena Port *Medical Institute *Chiefs House *Tower (4x) *Mine *Libary *Fish Market *Trading Post *Temple *Wycoon *Aquarium Village Urgents After clearing some village quests and building some shops, the hunter will be notificated of an nearing dangerous creature. This only occures after building the towers (there are 4 towers that can be built, each one builf into the 4 wind directions; North, South, East and West). The hunter will then have to evacuate the villagers and repell some other monsters that are also fleeing from the wandering danger, after salying 3 monsters. The "Great Danger" will arrive and all available quest will be unavailable, forcing the player to take this urgent on. After clearing the quest, the towns people will want to build another tower for more safety. Here players will have to start gathering materials for the build of the next tower again. After each village urgent the Village will unlock some feature and shop quest, as also make it available to hunt certain monsters. gethering quests are now also upgraded and can be customized. Aside from that, the rumors of the repelled/slayed danger will spread word and merchands will be unlocked, with that hunters will now meet from time to time certain or random merchands that sell rare materials. After each Village urgent there will be one merchand more available in the Village at once (Max. 3) Farm Each own village will have his personal Farm, depending on where he chose to build up his city the farms may vary. Farm features that are in all farms are: Pond (for fishing), Bushes (For insect gathering), Fields (Gor grwoing crops) and a beehive (For honey collecting). Everthing more is specified to the location. Special Farm Features *Wind Mills (Max 1) *Insect traps (Max. 2) *2nd + 3rd Beehive *Trees (Max. 3) *Mines **Mining Spots (Max. 4) **Fossil cave **Mining treasures (Shiny drop will pop up by random) *Bay **Fishing spots (Max. 3) **Harpoon Mashine **Casting Mashing **Lobster Traps (Max. 2) **Shore Treasures (Shiny drop will pop up by random) *Grill place (Max 1) *Mushroom Wood Logs (Max. 4) *Dung Creator **Herbivores can be placed into the farm to obtain scales, dung and seeds. **Fish Tanks **Greenhouse NPC Buildings While doing the main village quests, the player will be able to build other buildings for the villagers. depending on the village urgent and location of the city he can build different types of hosue where the people can live. That may vary from small one family houses to large tower like buildings. Aside from the living places the player will have to build also a dwell, advanced roads, four gates and and defensive wall. Additionaly he can also create enclosures for the animals that live in the town. Category:Add On